


Day Eight: You Keep Me Warm

by seleenermparis



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: AO3 Prompt. A holiday snippet. Because. That's why. #MEFFICTOBER2019





	Day Eight: You Keep Me Warm

_As long as you love me so! _

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

"Well, at least it's not that awful, "Baby It's Cold Outside"."

"Come on, Garrus. You have to admit, a Volus choir singing it was...interesting." Shepard chuckled as she took a sip of her hot cocoa. Despite the constant comfortable temperature and not existent weather, the commander still insisted they stopped to get a coffee in the section of the Citadel where a "Human district" formed once the Reaper war ended.

It was around a rather large holiday season and Garrus wasn't entirely sure what it was about. All he knew it was filled with bright lights, invasive colors, and the majority of the time lots and lots and lots of snow. Some how, the Humans figured out to install fake snow generators in the highest points of the area. He shivered at the mere thought of the real variety. He'd have too much of it as far as he was concerned. "Proceeds went to a children's home though, right? At least it was a for a good cause."

"Right."

"Let me guess. It's now your favorite orphanage and hospital on the Citadel."

"Of course. Got to use my fame for good every once and a while. They got way more credits for it, I was told. Credits which should have been received without my endorsement."

"That much, huh?"

"The amount donated doubled the moment I uttered the first word." She cringed.

"Did you get anything out of it?"

"They tried to give me some sort of donation award, but I wasn't doing it for that. Those kids need all the help they can get. However I did accept something from it."

"Oh?"

"Yea."

"What is it?"

"You. You keep me warm." Her sultry smiled crossed her face. "That's enough for me."

*****


End file.
